HYDRA
HYDRA fue una organización terrorista-penal-paramilitar dedicada a la dominación mundial. Fue fundada en la antigüedad como una sociedad secreta en torno a la adoración fanática de un poderoso inhumano que fue exiliado al planeta Maveth por los antiguos inhumanos. Desde su destierro, la organización ha planeado traerlo de vuelta a la Tierra para iniciar una toma de control planetaria. A través de los siglos, el culto evolucionó tomando muchas formas, con una encarnación durante el nazismo en Alemania por Johann Schmidt como una división científica de los nazis. Durante este tiempo, el culto tomó el nombre de HYDRA, que se había convertido en el sello más coloquial de la organización. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Schmidt separó a HYDRA de la Alemania nazi para iniciar su propia conquista del mundo. Después de su derrota a manos del Capitán América en 1945 y la posterior desaparición de Johann Schmidt, HYDRA fue reconstruida en secreto dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. por el científico de Schmidt, Arnim Zola, quien fue reclutado por la agencia durante la Operación Paperclip. Aunque el cuerpo de Zola murió en 1972, HYDRA ya estaba bien establecida, y la mente de Zola continuó viviendo en una computadora. En las décadas siguientes, HYDRA alimentó en secreto las crisis en todo el mundo, con el objetivo de crear una sociedad que acepte el nuevo orden mundial fascista sólo para ganar su seguridad. A principios del siglo 21, los agentes de HYDRA lograron esparcirse fuera de S.H.I.E.L.D., infiltrándose en muchas organizaciones importantes, incluyendo el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos y el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad, y con el tiempo estableciendo muchas bases secretas de todo el mundo. Uno de los principales agentes de HYDRA en S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett, en secreto dirigió el Proyecto Ciempiés con el objetivo de recrear el Suero del Súper Soldado. En 2014, los planes de HYDRA para la dominación del mundo casi se lograron a través de su agente y líder Alexander Pierce y el Proyecto Insight de S.H.I.E.L.D. — Sin embargo, su plan para eliminar a las veinte millones de personas que representaban una amenaza para HYDRA fracasaron debido a los esfuerzos del enemigo más antiguo de HYDRA, el Capitán América, que expuso públicamente su infiltración de S.H.I.E.L.D. y destruyó su principal herramienta de destrucción: tres de Helicarriers de S.H.I.E.L.D. — Sin embargo, un nuevo líder de el Baron Wolfgang von Strucker ya tenía nuevos planes de dominación mundial, los planes que incluyeron a los gemelos Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, declarándolos "milagros" y el Cetro. Con su existencia conocida públicamente, HYDRA comenzó una guerra contra los restos de S.H.I.E.L.D., asumiendo muchas bases de S.H.I.E.L.D. Durante muchos meses, las fuerzas de HYDRA liderados por John Garrett se enfrentaron en una lucha feroz contra el pequeño equipo de leales agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigidos por Phil Coulson. A pesar de su intento de infiltrarse en las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos a través de Ian Quinn y los soldados Deathlok, el grupo de Garrett fue derrotado en última instancia, a través de los esfuerzos combinados del antiguo director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, el Equipo de Coulson y el Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, incluso que la derrota fue sólo un revés temporal para HYDRA. S.H.I.E.L.D. fue destruido y se declaró públicamente una organización terrorista, y muchos agentes de HYDRA continuaron con su trabajo, incluyendo el miembro de alto rango, Daniel Whitehall, que utilizó la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D. para iniciar la campaña para recuperar la misteriosa Obelisco. Sin embargo, la campaña terminó desastrosamente para HYDRA. Whitehall fue asesinado antes de que pudiera explotar plenamente el Obelisco, su segundo al mando Sunil Bakshi fue capturado, y muchos otros jefes de HYDRA murieron por sí mismo cuando fueron engañados por S.H.I.E.L.D. Al pensar que había una lucha de poder dentro de las filas de HYDRA. Los jefes que quedaron de HYDRA, Baron von Strucker y el Doctor List, continuaron con sus experimentos con individuos motorizados. Sin embargo, incluso sus experimentos llegaron a su fin cuando los Vengadores atacaron y capturaron la fortaleza de Strucker en Sokovia, List fue asesinado por Iron Man y Strucker fue encarcelado y posteriormente asesinado por Ultrón. Historia Sociedad de HYDRA Fundación Hace miles de años, una fracción Kree llegó a la Tierra y crearon a los Inhumanos. Sin embargo, la jerarquía Kree, considerando a los Inhumanos un error, concibió el Monolito como un medio para “eliminarlos”, transportándolos lejos a otro planeta.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Un día, un Inhumano nació con un inmenso poder, por lo que terminó siendo desterrado a través del Monolito. Los seguidores del Inhumano, creyendo que este estaba destinado a gobernar el mundo, formaron una sociedad secreta con el único propósito de traer a su líder de vuelta. A través de los siglos, la sociedad creció y evolucionó, tomando diferentes formas y nombres. Cuando ellos tomaron posesión del Monolito, la sociedad comenzó a enviar “sacrificios” a través del portal, con la esperanza de salvarlo o al menos servir a su líder en el otro lado, pero ninguno logró volver jamás. A medida que la sociedad cambiada de símbolos, la sociedad se hizo conocida como HYDRA, con su símbolo final y más conocido que se inspiró en la forma verdadera del Inhumano.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Siglos de intentos La historia de los intentos de HYDRA de traer a su líder a la Tierra se extendió por el mundo, influenciando a grupos obsesionados con la muerte y las matanzas rituales, entrelazándose con el origen de los mitos paganos del diablo, siendo su símbolo inicial el de un carnero de sacrifico. En 1839, en Gloucestershire, Inglaterra, un grupo de miembros de HYDRA se reunió en un castillo para una lotería, que constaba en tomar piedras de una bolsa, siendo aquel que toma la piedra blanca el elegido para viajar por el portal. En la lotería, Lord Manzini tomó la piedra blanca y fue enviado a otra habitación con algunas armas y otros equipos y terminó siendo tragado por el Monolito. Posteriormente, las mejores mentes de HYDRA trabajaron en entender el Monolito, pero nunca lograron reunir los datos suficientes para traer a alguien de vuelta. Eventualmente, los científicos de HYDRA construyeron una máquina que creaba vibraciones poderosas, por lo que, a finales de los años 1800, ellos fueron capaces de colocar el Monolito en un agujero en el suelo y abrir un portal estable al activar la máquina. Por alguna razón, el castillo y la máquina fueron abandonadas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine En algún momento, la sociedad cortó cinco pedazos del Monolito y fue repartido entre los principales líderes de HYDRA. HYDRA-Abteilung Comienzos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Por añadir El ascenso de HYDRA Por añadir Derrota Por añadir Renacimiento Después de la guerra Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Estados Unidos inició un programa de reclutamiento de científicos de la Alemania nazi para sus propios fines, entre ellos Zola, que fue alistado en S.H.I.E.L.D.Captain America: The Winter Soldier La Agente Carter interrogó a Reinhardt por sus experimentos con el Obelisco y terminó condenándolo a cadena perpetua en la Rata.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Además, otros ex nazis y científicos de HYDRA escaparon a América del Sur, con la esperanza de esconderse de la justicia. Algunos de ellos fueron reclutados por el gobierno de Perú para la creación de una nueva arma del poder del Teseracto, con el fin de ser usado contra los rebeldes, pero, debido a la inestabilidad del artefacto, terminó atrapado en un templo inca.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 En paralelo, varios agentes de HYDRA que escaparon de la justicia se infiltraron en S.H.I.E.L.D., para rehacer a HYDRA dentro de la organización, siendo liderados por Zola y trabajando en sus propios propósitos. Poco después de la guerra, Arnim Zola encontró al sargento James Barnes, compañero de guerra del Capitán América que se presumió muerto después de sufrir una muerte helada del tren de Zola en 1945. Zola y otros científicos llevaron a Barnes a la base secreta de HYDRA en la Unión Soviética, donde reemplazaron su brazo izquierdo perdido con la nueva extremidad cibernética. Le lavaron el cerebro y, como ya le habían inyectado otra versión del Suero del Súper Soldado, lo convirtieron en el nuevo puño de HYDRA, en el Programa de Soldado del Invierno. Aunque llevaba la estrella roja comunista en su nueva extremidad, Barnes nunca luchó por los ideales soviéticos, sino que se convirtió en el mejor asesino de HYDRA conocido como el Soldado del Invierno. Durante las siguientes décadas, hizo mucho para crear caos en el mundo, asesinando a aquellos que podrían representar una amenaza para los objetivos de HYDRA, y pasando tiempo entre misiones en el sueño criogénico. Hacia la nueva orden mundial El poder de HYDRA eventualmente creció tanto que pudieron orquestar muchos eventos de la Guerra Fría durante los años 60 y 70, incluida la crisis de los misiles cubanos, el ascenso al poder de Muammar Gaddafi en Libia, la Revolución Iraní de 1979 y la recesión de principios de los años 80. En 1970, una fracción de HYDRA aún practicaba los antiguos rituales para el líder Inhumano, por lo que, después de la muerte del jefe de la familia Malick, Gideon y Nathaniel visitan a Werner Reinhardt en la Rata. Reinhardt intentó convencerlos de dejar los rituales y centrarse en la ciencia, pero se negaron, alegando que era un honor convertirse en el Viajero. Más tarde en la noche, Nathaniel es enviado a través del Monolito a Maveth y nunca volvió.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3.16: Paradise Lost Con los recursos de S.H.I.E.L.D., Arnim Zola logró construir un sistema informático completo que su mente fue cargada como una interfaz de usuario artificialmente inteligente. Aunque el cuerpo de Zola murió en 1972, su mente siguió viviendo en el ciberespacio, desde donde pudo facilitar el paso a la agencia para obtener más agentes durmientes de HYDRA. En 1898, el subsecretario Alexander Pierce, un agente durmiente de HYDRA, concedió a Werner Reinhardt una libertad condicional médica y se aseguró de que no hubiera registros de esto. Reinhardt fue trasladado nuevamente a su fortaleza, donde un grupo de ancianos de la provincia de Hunan, que incluía a la mujer con que experimentó hace años, fueron traídos. Cuando él notó que ella no ha envejecido ni un solo día, Reinhardt experimentó con ella y usó sus órganos y fluidos para rejuvenecer. Como un adulto joven, Reinhardt resurgió con el nombre de “Daniel Whitehall”. En 1990, HYDRA supervisó el Proyecto Deathlok, utilizando al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. John Garrett como su primer sujeto de prueba, siendo el primer Deathlok. Aunque sus componentes cibernéticos funcionaron, sus órganos se comenzaron a deteriorar, llevando a Garrett a buscar una solución para perfeccionar a Deathlok y prevenir su muerte.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag En 1991, el coronel Vasily Karpov, topo de HYDRA en las Fuerzas Armadas Soviéticas, despertó a James Barnes de la animación suspendida y lo envió a recuperar el Suero del Súper Soldado recreado por Howard Stark.Captain America: Civil War Barnes mató a Howard y su esposa María en un "accidente" automovilístico en Long Island. Los científicos de HYDRA usaron el Suero robado para expandir el Programa de Soldado del Invierno, creando cinco Soldados del Invierno más. Sin embargo, los cinco soldados comenzaron a atacar y matar a sus superiores, que se vieron obligados a llevarlos de vuelta a la cámaras de criostasis. Frente a los otros mundos Tiempo después, Gideon Malick, como uno de los jefes de HYDRA, trabajó en el Proyecto Retorno de la Estrella Distante, con la esperanza de traer de vuelta al antiguo líder Inhumano de HYDRA a la Tierra, ya que se mantenía firme en las creencias originales de la organización. Usando sus conexiones, él orquestó el paso del Monolito a la NASA, con la esperanza de que sus técnicos envíen personas al otro lado. En 2001, un equipo de cuatro hombres fue enviado a través del portal, para nunca volver.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours Eventualmente, Malick se convirtió en miembro del Consejo de Seguridad Mundial. Miembros Miembros del Siglo XIX Miembros de la era de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Miembros de la era moderna Proyecto Ciempiés Proyectos *Proyecto Deathlok (1990-2014) *Proyecto Retorno de la Estrella Distante (2001-2016) *Proyecto Ciempiés (2010-2013) Símbolos Símbolos antiguos Maveth HYDRA.png Cuarto siglo a.C. HYDRA - Logo Desconocido.png HYDRA MHOT.png 800 - 1200 HYDRA 800 - 1200.png 1280 - 1700 HYDRA 1280 - 1700.png HYDRA 1483.png Años 1800 HYDRA 1827 - 1829.png HYDRA 1827 - 1829 UD.png HYDRA Años 1800.png Logos modernos HYDRA - Logo.png Logo Alternativo 4 de HYDRA.png Logo Alternativo 3 de HYDRA.png Whitehall HYDRA WWII.png HYDRA - Logo Barbería.png HYDRA - Logo Bus.png Logo alternativo de HYDRA.PNG Logo Alternativo 5 de HYDRA.png Logo de HYDRA de Ward.png Simbolo HYDRA de Zola.png HYDRA Casa Blanca.PNG Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' (flashbacks) *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' (eventos simultáneos) **''The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week'' (flashbacks) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' (flashbacks) ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) *''Agent Carter'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Valediction'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) **''Tercera temporada'' ***''Paradise Lost'' (flashbacks) *''Ant-Man Prelude'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''The Things We Bury'' (flashbacks) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (flashbacks) *''The Avengers'' (mencionado) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Pilot'' ***''0-8-4'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Eye-Spy'' ***''Girl in the Flower Dress'' ***''FZZT'' ***''The Hub'' ***''The Well'' ***''Repairs'' ***''The Bridge'' ***''The Magical Place'' ***''Seeds'' ***''T.R.A.C.K.S.'' ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' ***''Yes Men'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''End of the Beginning'' *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' ****''One Door Closes'' (flashbacks) ***''Providence'' ***''The Only Light in the Darkness'' ***''Nothing Personal'' ***''Ragtag'' ***''Beginning of the End'' **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''Face My Enemy'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' ***''What They Become'' ***''Aftershocks'' ***''Who You Really Are'' (mencionado) ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' ***''One Door Closes'' (mencionado) ***''Afterlife'' (mencionado) ***''The Frenemy of My Enemy'' ***''The Dirty Half Dozen'' Enlaces externos * * en:HYDRA Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:HYDRA